Because You Loved Me
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Xover with Buffy/Angel. During Liz’s Prom she gets an unexpected dancer partner. LizSpike.


A/N: This is a RoswellxBuffy One-shot

**A/N: ****This is a RoswellxBuffy One-shot**

**Pairing: SpikeLiz**

**Outline: During Liz's Prom she gets an unexpected dancer partner.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song featured in this chapter is Because You Loved Me By Celine Dion.**

**Because You Loved Me**

_For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you_

_Liz POV_

I had just asked Max to get me some punch. I don't even want to be here, let alone with Maxwell. I do like the guy, just not in the way he thinks. I'm in love with someone else. I have been since last summer.

I still do love Max, but I don't love him like I love Spike. You see, I met Spike in Florida during the summer. He saved me from some demons and began to watch out for me during my time there.

We fell in love. I'm not sure how it happened actually. We were great friends, but I can't pinpoint when our feelings changed.

No-one knows, but I lost my virginity to Spike. It was the night before I came back here. He said I would see him again.

I believe that.

_Normal POV_

The Prom was in full swing when the Pod Squad arrived. Maria and Tess moved immediately towards the dance floor and began dancing. Kyle and Michael moved over to a table and sat down, waiting for the girls to finish and trying to gain enough courage to dance themselves.

Alex and Isabel went to get there photo taken, and Max and Liz just stayed by the door, unsure what to do. Things were still awkward between the pair. But they were getting back on track, slowly.

"Liz, want to dance?" Max asked.

"Sure." Liz smiled as she walked onto the floor along with Max.

They danced for a few songs, and Liz began to have fun. After a while Tess and Maria joined their dates and went to have their own pictures taken. Isabel and Alex were dancing along with Max and Liz.

_Outside_

A black Desoto pulled up outside, its abused tires smoking. The driver's side door was kicked open and out got a blonde haired man. He was dressed in black slacks and a red shirt, his leather duster laid on the back seat.

Spike wanted to impress Liz, so he wore something a bit more conservative. Peaches helped him out with that. Striding into the building, he walked down the corridor until he was able to peek inside the gym where the prom was held.

He could see her dancing with her friends. His demon side roared in his head to go in and claim her now. Spike moved inside and weaved his way through the crowd, keeping out of her sight as he headed towards the DJ.

He got the guy's attention and requested a song for a little later. All he had to do now was wait for the song to start, and Liz was all his.

_With Liz_

Liz laughed as Max dipped her and then pulled her up and spun her around. She was having a blast now that she had gotten into the mood. But she felt that was because Izzy and Alex were with them.

"Max, I need a drink." Liz said loudly, so he would hear her over the music.

"I'll get you some punch." Max replied, always the gentleman, before he walked of the dance floor.

The song that was on ended, and another song came on. One she knew well. It was her and Spike's song. Well, she said it was. He disagreed and said it was a song by Papa Roach. She couldn't quite remember which.

"Mind if I have this dance?" She gasped and turned to see Spike standing there smiling at her. Not a smirk but a proper smile. Liz just walked forward and was wrapped in his cold embrace.

"You look beautiful Pet." He whispered in her ear.

"You don't look bad yourself. Angel?" She asked.

"Yeah. Peaches helped out. I didn't want to embarrass you." Spike said and he looked down at her.

"So, you said something about a dance?" Liz said.

"Of course Pet. Anything for you." Spike said whilst bowing and taking her hand. Liz laughed and curtsied.

Spike pulled her to him, and they began to dance. They didn't notice people watching them. They didn't notice anything. Just each other.

_With the Pod Squad_

No-one knew who the guy was, but they had never seen Liz glow like she was right now. She was smiling, and her eyes sparkled with happiness and love. The guy with her was very handsome, but there was something dangerous about him.

"Any ideas?" Alex asked the group.

"No, none at all." Maria said. You could tell she was annoyed that she did not know who the handsome friend was since he clearly meant a lot to Liz.

"Family perhaps?" Max asked, hoping that this was the case.

"No, I don't think so." Alex said whilst trying to get a better look at the couple on the dance floor.

"Maybe we should go up there." Michael said, clearly not really interested. Maria perked up at the thought and grabbed Michael's arm.

"Come on Space boy, let's dance." Maria said and dragged him onto the floor.

_With Liz and Spike_

Liz was so happy that he was here. He was here holding her. He was here holding her as they danced.

"Think we have a few spies Pet." Spike whispered, and Liz looked to see a reluctant Michael being dragged over by a determined Maria.

"Well, let's give them something to watch." Liz said with a mischievous smile.

Spike leant down and kissed her thoroughly. His vampire hearing could detect the gasp from the girl and grunt from the guy.

They pulled apart, and Spike pulled Liz from the dance floor, and just as they reached the door, the last line of the song came on and Spike sang it in her ear.

"_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me."_

They walked from the gym and to Spike's car, the Pod Squad arriving just in time to see the Desoto tearing its way out of the parking lot.


End file.
